


Banyak Tugas

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Tugas untuk Besok [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Drabble, F/M, Homework
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Kiyoteru bilang mau mengerjakan tugas.





	Banyak Tugas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** AU.

Kiyoteru  
  
**Yesterday** 11:12 PM  
Kiyo.  
Ada jurnal yang harus kita analisis.  
Buat besok.  
**Yesterday** 11:25 PM  
Besok?  
Beneran besok?  
Iya.  
Harus kita kerjain malam ini.  
**Yesterday** 11:31 PM  
Sebentar.  
Tugasnya kapan dikasih?  
Minggu lalu.  
Minggu lalu aku masuk kelas gak?  
Masuk, kok.  
Kenapa aku gak inget?  
Ya mana aku tau?  
**Yesterday** 11:49 PM  
Aku ada tugas analisis keuangan buat besok juga.  
Gimana ya?  
Yaudah.  
Aku aja yang kerjain dulu.  
Gapapa nih?  
Gapapa.  
Sebenernya udah selesai sih.  
RANA!  
Kok udah selesai?!  
*yang bagianku.  
Oh.  
Yaudah nanti kukerjain habis tugas ini kelar.  
Oke.  
Jangan lupa.  
Iyaa.  
Aku tidur duluan.  
Selamat tidur~  
Kamu juga.  
Jangan lupa istirahat~  
**Today** 07:07 AM  
Kiyo?  
Tugasnya gimana?  
**Today** 08:38 AM  
Kiyo?  
Kamu gak masuk kelas?  
Bagianmu udah kukerjain. Masuk sini.  
**Today** 00:17 PM  
Kiyo?  
**Today** 00:30 PM  
Rana ...  
Maafin aku ...  
Aku baru bangun :((  
... kebiasaan.  
**Read** 00:32 PM

Panik, Kiyoteru buru-buru loncat dari kasurnya, mengambil kebutuhan wajib pergi ke kampus, lalu melesat tanpa sempat memikirkan mandi.


End file.
